Yu Yu Hakusho: Spirit Shinobi files
by KatoGS123
Summary: Many years after Yusuke and his friends all die, Naruto, Yusuke’s reincarate dies and remembers his past... of course he got himself killed again when he wasnt suppose to! Now Naruto continues what his past life was!


**_I'm taking a short break from writing Naruto: The Gamer and Naruto, Early Edition to start this story up, mainly because I watched Yu Yu Hakusho episodes 85-112(other known as Season Four), and I remember I used to love watching it as a kid... to be honest I'm surprised my parents let me watch anime that had death, cursing, semi-gore, and slight nudity growing up. Not even kidding, my own day introduced me to DBZ and not even kidding I question why the show let Goku be a nudist when it came to swimming or shown us some of the characters peeing, it confused the hell outa me growing up and honestly o still don't get the humor of it unless it was Gohan peeing on Krillin during the Dead Zone movie lol... but seriously tho, they got Gohan high as hell from a apple in that movie and it was funny AF! Me and my friends just watched that movie like a week ago and one of them said, and I quote, "what shit is he on? And who the hell would grow that crap in an open area where a kid could grab some?" Lol! Anyways, I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho!_**

**_101010101010101010101010101010101010_**

A clash. A clash that could be heard across the world. There was only one once before now, between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Now the clash was between the two once again, under a new life and name.

Naruto Uzumaki was on a mission to bring back Sasuke Uchiha, both for his village and for a promise to a girl who didn't love him but the boy he promised to bring back.

As the two began to charge for the final attack, Naruto smiles sadly and powers down his attack, the fox shaped cloak vanishing. Sasuke didn't have time to react as his own attack pierced straight through Naruto's heart, making the blond cough up blood.

Shocked at Naruto's sudden giving up, Sasuke pulls his arm out of the blond's chest and watches him fall and float in the water.

"Dobe..."

The blond weakly looked up at the Uchiha and smirks a weakly fox like grin, "t-teme... remember that day... back at the bridge..."

Sasuke widen his eyes, remembering his own speech he made to the blond when he thought he was dieing.

"Y-you said to make my dream a reality... and right now... m-my Dream is t-to complete my promise... to S-Sakura-chan... which is to take you back home..."

The Uchiha's eyes widen at the blond's last words, "Dobe, you're not gonna die! You're a loser, a no body, yet you survive..."

"H-heh... Sasuke, looks like your eyes are like your brother's now..."

Sasuke froze. He wanted power to the point of killing anyone who got in his way, but he didn't want it like this...

"Naruto! Don't you dare die!"

The blond weakly laughed, as if knowing his time is near, "p-promise me Sasuke... d-don't break my promise..."

"Dobe! Don't joke around!"

Sasuke could only watch as the life force of his best friend vanish, Naruto's body going limp, his eyes glazed in a deathly state.

Sasuke bend down and shook the blond, not wanting to believe he was dead, "come on you loser... wake up..."

The body remained silent.

Sasuke growled in rage, "stop joking around Dobe," he checked for a pulse.

None.

The Uchiha widen his eyes and put his head against the blond's chest, "you can hide your heartbeat idiot."

Nothing could be heard from the blond's chest.

"No..."

**In Konoha**

The fifth Hokage, Tsunade, suddenly felt a feeling of dread, a feeling she only felt twice before when her beloved and brother both died many years ago.

Suddenly the picture of the Fourth Hokage in her office fell off the wall, making the sannin jump from the sudden sound and caused her to spill her saki on the photo, the candle on her desk falling onto the picture, making it burn.

"Gaki..."

**In Konoha, elsewhere**

In Naruto's, Sakura's, Sasuke's and Kakashi's homes, the picture they all share suddenly gets cracks in the frames, the oddest thing is that it only separated Naruto from the others.

Sakura, who was at her home as it happened, noticed the picture right as it cracks and felt something bad happened but didn't pay any mind to the feeling.

**In Konoha, Ichiraku Ramen**

Teuchi heard a crash coming from the back of his ramen stand and rushed to the back, to see his daughter cleaning up broken glass of the Uzumaki Special bowl.

**On the way to the Valley of the End**

Kakashi felt something was off... suddenly he heard someone shouting in a way of loss and rage.

The masked jonin rushed to find Sasuke, with his eyes at the mangekyo Sharingan level, next to a floating body of Naruto, roaring out.

For the first time since Minato's death, Kakashi shed a tear, "Sasuke... is he...?"

"I-I killed him! Kami take my power away just bring him ba-" Sasuke was knocked out with a chop to the neck by his sensei.

Kakashi picked up Sasuke and the corpse of Naruto and headed back to the village, tears falling all the way.

**A minute later**

"Huh.."

Naruto opens his eyes to see that he is floating high in the sky, dead.

"Oh yeah... I died..."

Naruto floated for a bit before he yawned, "I wonder when Shinigami-San will come and claim my soul..."

"Hellloooo!"

Naruto jumps when suddenly a girl with light blue hair, wearing a hot pink kimono, sitting on a rowing oar appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?"

The girl payed him no mind and mumbles to herself, "to think he killed himself again in order to save someone..." the girl shook her head from the thought and looked at the boy, "you know, you weren't suppose to die Yu... I mean Naruto."

"What!?"

"Lucky thing someone in Reikai likes you enough to let you go back," the girl smiles at the blond.

"Really?" Naruto couldn't believe he could go back.

"Only problem, you have to become a Spirit dectective for him," the girl bluntly says.

"Uhh, what's that?"

The girl almost falls off her oar, _'Yusuke... you became an idiot...' _"A spirit detective helps Reikai kill demons or send them back to the demon world."

Naruto smirks, "so all I have to do is take up my old job huh Botan?"

Once again, the girl nearly fell off her oar, "Yusuke! You remember your past life!?"

Chuckling in a mannor like his oldest past life, the blond nods, "not all of it, but enough to remember you and the others..." the blond looks down sadly, "how did Kurama ever get so angry like that?"

"Time changes people..." Botan sighs, "tho I'm sure once you retrieve him from the oldest Shinigami and get back to the living world, he'll be he's old self again."

"OH CRAP THATS RIGHT! I need to hurry or they'll bury me!"

**_1010101010101010101010101010_**

"Hey, it's Naruto! I remember my life as a spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi and I died again! But that's ok, after all, I said it before and I'll say it again! Apparently dieing makes me stronger! Now I gotta get Kurama so he and I can go back to the living world before my body gets buried! Wish me luck for the next Yu Yu Hakusho: Spirit Shinobi!

**_1010101010101010101010101010_**

**_Heheh that was fun writing! I may not write more until I watch more of Yu Yu Hakusho so I can figure out my next chapter plans! And as you can tell, yes Kurama is both the Bijuu and fox spirit from both shows, not two sparate people(foxes?)_**

**_Now here's a question, should I have Naruto get Yusuke's trainsformation or Naruto's Kyuubi cloaks? And should I find a way to get Kurama out of Naruto's seal without killing the Yusuke reincarnate? After all, it would be great to have him help the leaf with his thorn whip lol _**

**_Ja ne!_**


End file.
